


Warm me

by GonFreecss



Series: Kursa advent calendar 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Ursa escaped the Fire Nation when she discovered that she will be forced to marry the Fire Lord son. She arrived at the South pole. The only problem is that it is cold, luckily she has an amazing girlfriend that will help her.
Relationships: Kya/Ursa (Avatar)
Series: Kursa advent calendar 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037724
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Warm me

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar is a tradition where every day before christmas you receive a gift. Till december 1 until december 24 I will be posting a short fanfic about this lovely pair.

"Can´t you sleep?". Ursa looked at her girlfriend.

"Sorry for waking you up. It is too cold.".

Kya smiled. "You are lucky that I am from here and I know the best way to make dissapear the cold...Cuddling!". 

Before Ursa could talk, she was covered by her grilfriend and tons of blankets. "You are right. Now I am hot."

Kya smiled and gave her a kiss. "You had always been hot". 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you like it leave kudos, comments and bookmark.  
> Also, english is not my first language so be nice with me about my mistakes.


End file.
